


I'll Be

by ManualWindows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManualWindows/pseuds/ManualWindows
Summary: This was written as an homage and thank you to Alexis Payton's works in The 100 fandom. As such, overt references are made to all four of her existing works in this domain. Please note that means that the creativity belongs to that author; mistakes and remix are my own. This is meant to be in adulation for the common thread of a love story that emerges in these extant works. It may also be very much out of Clarke's character to write something like this since she is written to rely more on her actions and art in lieu of her words. To that end, I aimed to keep the language simple and a product of Clarke's thoughts and words about Lexa from the stories.





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexis_Payton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clarke of the Sky People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512759) by [Alexis_Payton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Payton/pseuds/Alexis_Payton). 



> This was written as an homage and thank you to Alexis Payton's works in The 100 fandom. As such, overt references are made to all four of her existing works in this domain. Please note that means that the creativity belongs to that author; mistakes and remix are my own. This is meant to be in adulation for the common thread of a love story that emerges in these extant works. It may also be very much out of Clarke's character to write something like this since she is written to rely more on her actions and art in lieu of her words. To that end, I aimed to keep the language simple and a product of Clarke's thoughts and words about Lexa from the stories.

Your love is quiet, it is fierce  
It gives without being asked  
As if kindness has no cost  
I love who you are for others  
Who you are behind the mask  
I love you ruthless; love you soft

These hands can heal  
Cause damage, compose art  
But they were meant to hold you  
Meant to carry your heart

I’ll be your warrior  
When you need me to fight  
I’ll guard your flame  
Keep it burning bright  
I’ll protect what you’ve built  
With all that I’m worth  
I’ll be your moon  
Because you are my Earth

Your faith makes me courageous  
Your compassion, my oasis  
And in your arms is where I’m home  
And so I pledge my loyalty  
To your eyes of poetry  
And to your people, now my own

You are my stillness  
In the chaos that surrounds  
Because I stand with you  
I stand on solid ground

I will hold your hand  
Any time you feel uncertain  
Aim to be your solace  
Whenever you are hurting  
Words can mean so little  
So I’ll show you with my life  
I’ll be your anything  
Because you are my wife


End file.
